Detesto ser como soy
by AwsomeMisaki
Summary: KxZ.. estos chicos ya no aguantan no saber los sentimientos del otro, Izumi tiene una idea pero funcionara sin que alguien se interponga? Cap. 3 up! reviews plz
1. El chico

Este es mi primer fic de Digimon asik sean compasivos y dejenme un review!! 

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretencion personal XD

"Detesto ser como soy" -- lo unico k se me ocurrio para el titulo, sorry!

Capitulo 1: el chico

Orgullo... maldito sea mi estupido orgullo.  
Como puedo ser tan estupido!? x culpa de este maldito orgullo estoy apunto de perderla... y no solo por eso, tb x celos... como he permitido k esto llegara tan lejos? si no hago algo por arreglar la situacion ahora, nunca podre hacerlo... pero k hacer? como empezar? como aclararle todo sin k se distancie de mi, o termine odiandome?? llevo 2 dias preguntandome lo mismo... y aun no puedo encontrar la respuesta...

Me voltee sobre el futon en la habitacion a oscuras para poder mirar por la ventana como se oscurecia lentamente el cielo, es increible como de repente esta habitacion se me hace tan grande y todo en ella me recuerda a la chica k mas kiero... no puedo creer k me haya vuelto tan sentimental... si yo estuviese observando a alguien mas en este estado solo podria decribirlo con la frase "patetico gusano cursi" pero dp de k uno pasa x algo como esto, es dificil pensar como normalmente lo haria... nunca pense k llegaria a enamorarme de esta manera, menos de una chica como ella... es totalmente opuesta a mi, sonriente, alegre, amigable y extrovertida... y yo soy serio, malhumorado, antisocial y cerrado y todas esas caracteristicas se han intensificado ahora k intento esconder mis sentimientos x ella, llegando hasta a ser brusco y gruñon, haciendo k se moleste y se ponga triste, como odio cuando hago eso... odio hacerla sufrir y odio k ese maldito se aproveche de eso para acercarse a ella...

Me levante sin ganas del futon, sentia como me pesaba todo el cuerpo ademas x no haber dormido nada, me estaba muriendo de hambre, lo k comprobe cuando mi estomago se kejo sonoramente, haciendome sonrojar x un instante... reuniendo energia abri la puerta de la habitacion y me encamine hacia la cocina sin muchas ganas... abri la nevera y tome los restos de la cena de ayer, tenia demasiada hambre para calentarlos...descubri una nota de mama pegada en la puerta de la nevera, de compras con sus amigas... bueno, no me extraña en estas fechas...dp de comer lo k pude para saciar mi hambre regrese a mi habitacion... no conseguia distraerme con nada asik no valia la pena intentarlo...

mi vista divago x la habitacion hasta mi escritorio; me acerke y me sente frente a el, encendi la luz y abri el cajon k estaba junto a mi, levanate los cuadernos k estaban alli y la encontre, la foto k nos tomamos juntos la unica vez k estuvimos a solas lo suficiente para hacer algo como eso, segun puedo recordar, ese fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, segun puedo recordar... no esk mi vida sea una miseria pero, el pasar tiempo con ella es algo k de verdad puede hacerme sonreir sinceramente.. y eso fue justo lo k ocurrio mientras observaba la foto, sonrei al verla ahi tomandome del brazo para acercarme bastante a ella, mi expresion no era nada atractiva.. de hecho, los nervios me habian hecho salir muy poco fotogenico y bastante rojo... pero ella sonreia abiertamente, al parecer muy feliz de tomarse una foto conmigo para recordar ese dia con solo uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes mirando hacia la camara y el otro guiñando coketamente.

Baje la foto suspirando pero la sonrisa se mantuvo en mis labios, ahora ese dia parecia bastante lejano, aunk solo hubiese sido hace algunas semanas. Para mi, fue perfecto y llegue a conocerla mucho mas de lo k ya la conocia cuando eramos solo unos niños... ahora ella habia crecido bastante, al igual k todo el grupo, pero ella ahora se veia mucho mas hermosa k cuando era la niña k viajo conmigo... sus facciones se habian afinado, su cabello estaba mas largo y su cuerpo... bueno, era algo k no pasaba desapercibido x nadie... ya habia recibido varias propuestas de modelaje y aunk ella no habia aceptado reclamando k no podria vivir sin comer dulces, eso lo demostraba.

Por supuesto k su apariencia no es lo unico k me interesa de ella, siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de k a veces soy bastante grosero con todo el mundo y no muchos me tienen la paciencia k ella me tuvo como para llegar a conocerme tanto, realmente tiene la paciencia de un santo y una enorme voluntad... y es x eso k la kiero como la kiero.

Puse la foto donde estaba, y gire para ver el calendario pegado en la pared. Habia varios dias tachados y solo faltaba uno para el k estaba encerrado en un circulo rojo... de pronto, una idea se me vino a la cabeza... x su puesto! como no lo pense antes... k tonto soy... tome mi chaketa rapidamente y deje una nota en la k avisaba k volveria tarde antes de salir corriendo de la casa, en busca a la solucion de mi problema.


	2. La chica

Gracias a todos los k me mandaron reviews! los respondere al final de este capitulo - solo espero k este sea mas largo k el anterior...

Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a akiyoshi hongo y a las personas k compraron los derechos en las televisoras, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme P

"Detesto ser como soy"

Capitulo 2: la chica

Desde hace ya algun tiempo he notado k se esta comportando muy extraño, parece mas gruñon de lo normal... casi hasta el punto de alejar a los demas completamente de el... solo cuando hay un numero muy reducido de personas parece comportarse un poco mas relajado, pero se k esta escondiendo algo...

Termine de cenar, sola para variar ya k mis padres trabajan hasta muy tarde y solo en contadas ocasiones los veo, y me dirigi a mi habitacion escaleras arriba sumida en mis pensamientos... para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada frente a mi escritorio con la luz encendida y mirando distraidamente el lapiz entre mis dedos... +suspiro+ no podre concentrarme en mi tarea de vacaciones si sigo pensando en el...

Dejare la tarea para despues... no tengo ningun animo de hacerla en este momento...x otro lado, las vacaciones son muy largas, asik ya tendre tiempo de hacerla... mi vista recorrio la espaciosa habitacion mientras giraba en mi silla sin animo y cuando volvi a estar frente a mi escritorio me fije como todos los dias en la unica foto k tengo del dia k estuve a solas con el, es la prueba de k ese dia no lo soñe. De acuerdo, se k el no es muy fotogenico ni nada, pero para mi se ve guapo en todos lados...

Tome el marco con la foto entre mis manos y sonrei abiertamente, como estaba sonriendo en la foto.. nuestra distancia no era mucha en ese instante ya k lo habia tomado del brazo para k no se escapara como el keria, aun asi, era una distancia prudente. Si k ha crecido en todos estos años... aun conserva ciertas expresiones de cuando era solo un niño, pero ahora es bastante alto y esbelto, sus ojos ahora son de un azul mas profundo pero su cabello sigue igual k siempre, largo y atado en una cola. La unica diferencia esk ya no usa su pañuelo, un dia lo abandono x la calle murmurando algo como "es tiempo de cambiar". K suerte k pasaba x ahi, ya k ahora es uno de mis objetos mas preciados y esta muy bien escondido +risitas+

Deje la foto en su lugar aun divertida x la expresion de su rostro y me kede observandola x un rato con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. K le estara sucediendo? nos tenemos una gran confianza mutua, pero siempre k le pregunto xk actua asi de extraño me desvia el tema o me contesta k me meta en mis asuntos bruscamente... el unico k sabe lo k siento x el es Takuya, a kien he confiado todo lo k me preocupa con respecto a el. Pero cada vez k hablo con takuya, el parece volverse mas gruñon y antisocial...

Me voltee para mirar el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 7:30 de la tarde... bueno aun tengo tiempo para terminar lo k he estado planeando. Me levante y me sente en mi cama abri el cajon de la mesita de noche y sake el tejido. La verdad esk no soy muy buena en esto de tejer, pero me he decidido a declararme el dia de mañana asik debo apresurarme; ademas no me esta kedando nada mal y lo importante esk la he hecho yo solamente para el, con k me sonria y me diga k le ha gustado kedare feliz, ni sikiera me importa si la usa o no... llevo un tiempo haciendola, de seguro la termino esta noche

Mientras tejia, me puse a pensar en llamarlo para k nos vieramos mañana y poder entregarle la bufanda terminada, pero al segundo k decidi tomar el telefono, comenzo a sonar, sorprendiendome un poco antes de contestar.

- Residencia Orimoto, habla Izumi -dije rapidamente al contestar, senti mi corazon latir mas rapido cuando me contestaron

- hola Izumi, habla Kouji -me respondio al instante, se escuchaba mucho ruido a su alrededor, de seguro la llamaba x su celular

- Kouji-deje escapar controlando mi emocion- donde estas? se escucha mucho ruido...

- Ahora estoy en el area comercial -me dijo. Su voz tenia un extraño tono entre nervioso y misterioso- Escucha, me preguntaba si... bueno, podriamos vernos mañana... -ahora si k se escuchaba nervioso

- L-los dos? me refiero a... solo tu y yo-pregunte mientras sentia mis mejillas arder, acaso me estaba invitando a salir con el? de pronto mi nerviosismo se convirtio en emocion

- bueno... la verdad, si -dijo despacio- esk, hay algo k kiero decirte... y me gustaria esperar hasta media noche para decirtelo... -realmente se notaba k le costaba trabajo decir esas palabras- crees k podriamos encontrarnos frente al gran pino en el parke central como a eso de las 10 de la noche-pregunto medio temeroso... como si yo me fuera a perder la oportunidad de tener una cita con Kouji justo en Noche Buena...

- Por supuesto-dije inmediatamente- te vere mañana a las 10 -agregue cuando una enorme sonrisa de emocion contenida se dibujaba en mis labios

- Genial, muchas gracias Izumi -dijo el sonando aliviado- entonces, nos vemos mañana-dicho esto, colgo

Baje el auricular y lo colgue despacio, aun sonriendo y tratando de asimilar lo k acababa de ocurrir... tendira una cita con Kouji, mañana, y a media noche el keria decirme algo... k seria? kizas la explicacion a su actitud de este ultimo tiempo o, algo mas... me eche para atras y abrazando mi almohada desahogue mi emocion rodando por mi cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso definitivamente me alegro el dia... ahora debo terminar la bufanda antes de mañana sin importar k!

Me incorpore y volvi a mi tejido con una desicion sin limites y termine la bufanda tan rapido k tuve tiempo de bordarle las iniciales "K.M" antes de la media noche. Observe la bufanda terminada con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, y la guarde en una bolsa de regalo verde con una cinta dorada y le colgue una tarjeta. La cerre y luego me meti a la cama con un bostezo, no sin antes observar la foto de mi escrtorio x unos minutos y al instante me kede dormida.

Este si kedo mas largo espero les haya gustado! ahora contestare los reviews

Reviews

Rika-chan: muchas gracias x tu review amiga! espero k te guste este capitulo tb

Atori-chan: al igual k a ti, a mi tb me gusta mucho esta pareja espero tu proximo review!

Zo-chan: k bueno k te haya gustado intentare seguir tu consejo, pero estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir asi -UUu y ami tb me sacaron un fic de inuyasha... pero muchas gracias de todas formas!

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! 


	3. El amigo

Muchisimas gracias x sus reviews! me ponen muy feliz - los respondere al final P como sea, ya habran notado k los capitulos estan desde el punto de vista de los personajes en este caso, Izumi y Kouji a partir del capitulo 4, ire cambiando el POV de un personaje a otro en el mismo capitulo. Con esto aclarado, ya podemos empezar

Disclaimer: ya saben k estos personajes no me pertenecen, asik ahorremonos el discurso...

"Detesto ser como soy"

Capitulo 3: el amigo tb llamado "tercero en discordia"

Me pregunto cuando sera el dia en k esos 2 dejen de ser tan cerrados con sus sentimientos y hablen de lo k sienten de una vez... aunk para mi, k veo el asunto desde afuera, me parece ridicula esta situacion insostenible a la k han llegado solo por el miedo de expresar sus sentimientos...

Hace algun tiempo, Kouji me conto lo k sentia x Izumi, y por como actua puedo decir k sus sentimientos no han cambiado... es mas, parecen haberse intensificado con el tiempo! Si no fuera por su miedo al rechazo, lo mas probable esk ya seria novio de Izumi... Ya k, con un gran esfuerzo, logre k Izumi admitiera k esta enamorada de Kouji desde hace ya bastante tiempo... mas o menos desde la epoca cuando teniamos 10 años... y como no soy tan malo en matematicas como aparento, lleva 6 años enamorada de el. 6 años! me pregunto como esk Kouji no se da cuenta, ella siempre le da chocolates en san valentin, y siempre k lo mira sus ojos brillan...

...Vaya, no sabia k fuera tan observador... creo k podria empezar a cobrar por este tipo de cosas... +sonrisa orgullosa+

Como sea, k decia? ah si, tb me he dado cuenta de k Kouji es muy detallista con Izumi, siempre se da cuenta cuando tiene sed, o frio, o algo asi.. la verdad para cualkier chica eso es "todo un caballero" o "una ternura de su parte" +mueca+ aunk para mi la verdad resulta un poco empalagoso... ��Uu

De cualkier manera, ambos son de mis amigos mas cercanos, aunk Kouji actua muy distante conmigo, en especial cuando me ve hablando con Izumi. Realmente llega a dar miedo...kisas piensa k yo estoy enamorado de ella o algo asi... aunk se k se le kitara cuando Izumi se le declare. La verdad esk es una chica muy bonita con una personalidad agradable, pero Izumi es como mi hermana pekeña! Bueno, es cierto k cuando eramos niños estaba enamorado de ella, pero luego me di cuenta k la keria como si fuera parte de mi familia!

Estos dias, ella ha estado muy triste... sabe esconderlo realmente bien, lo cierto esk me costo descubrirlo, y apuesto k es por el comportamiento de Kouji... Esta bien, ella me lo dijo cuando hablamos de eso �� pero el caso es k es x el!

Bien, mi teoria es k Kouji actua mas antisocial k de costumbre xk ha llegado a un punto en el cual sus sentimientos actuaran antes k su mente si esk se deja llevar cuando esta con Izumi, y por miedo a k lo rechacen y salir lastimado, los esconde bajo su mascara de amargado.

... en realidad deberia cobrar por esto, seria un gran negocio! "Consejos Takuya S.A" +risas+

Con todo este asunto podria escribir un libro, si tan solo no fueran tan miedosos nos habriamos ahorrado todo este drama!... me hace acordar a un manga k lei hace tiempo, aunk no me pregunten xk estaba leyendo un shojo pork ni sikiera yo se eso...

En fin, solo espero k mañana Izumi logre declararse. Ya me conto lo k iba a hacer, en cualkier caso, se k terminaran juntos +sonrisa+ pero les hare el favor de apartar a Junpei del camino x si las dudas... si k esta encaprichado con Izumi... +suspiro+ apuesto lo k sea a k tratara de impedir a toda costa k ellos terminen juntos... pero estoy yo para impedirlo! y nada saldra mal si yo, el gran Takuya Kanbara, los apoyo.

+suspiro+ ...Soy tan bueno... me pregunto como esk aun no tengo novia.  
creo k invitare a salir a esa chica k se sienta con Izumi... cual era su nombre? bueno, luego me ocupare de esos pekeños detalles... +ejem+

Sera mejor k me vaya a dormir ya, se ha hecho muy tarde y mañana tengo k hacer las compras k me faltaron... bueno, mañana tengo k hacer mis compras navideñas ��U bien, k kerian! me faltaba dinero!

Llego la hora de los reviews!

Atori-chan  
Si la verdad esk yo tambien kiero saber k sucedera... U pero ya lo sabran, los dejare con la duda hasta el proximo capitulo! jojojojo

Sesshoumaru-kouji  
Muchas gracias! la verdad trato de alargarlos lo mas posible, pero me cuesta mucho...U bueno ojala te guste este cap tambien

Luna Kyouyama  
La verdad.. a mi tambien me encantaria una cita con Kouji... � espero k no te hayas desilucionado al leer esto, pero la cita ya viene!

Naoko Andre  
lo...necesitas? kyaaaa estoy emocionada! alguien necesita mi fic T.T hoy es un dia especial... me alegro k te guste tanto este fic, tratare de seguirlo pronto

Nakuru Uchiha  
Gracias wn... con amor �� weno, ojala te haya gustado este cap k tanto kerias leer... tu sigue el tuyo de Naruto! joJOjo

Mayumi Takedo  
Doble review! yeahhh! XDD se k Kouji me kedo algo OOC y en el primer y segundo capitulo explike k Kouji se habia vuelto asi para ocultar sus sentimientos.. pero bueno, se k mis titulos no son originales, pero no importa... ��U y la verdad no me extraña la acitud de tu hermana... ademas k diferencia hay en k le duelan los ojos con su computador? deberian dolerle con los 2... eso no tiene sentido! weno... gracias x tu review hermanitaaaa joJOjo

Antes de salir de aki, me gustaria decir k este es mi capitulo favorito, es mas liviano y sin tanto drama ademas k Takuyase presta para cosas como esta XDD bueno espero su review y k les guste tanto como a mi! 


End file.
